Don't Leave Me Alone
by MidnitStar
Summary: 'Don't leave me alone' Is what Aiko cried when her father left her, thinking she was crazy for being able to see things no one else could. Aiko met Haru, familiar of the Land God, as a child. But she left and forgot his name, only a faint memory is what remains. What will happen when Aiko becomes the new Land God and is reunited with Haru?
1. Prologue

Prologue~

Aiko peeked in through the doorway to her father's room, watching him pack. "Daddy? What are you doing?"

Her father glanced over his shoulder, a nervous smile on his face. "Aiko, sweet heart, why aren't you in bed?" He asked.

The small five year old stepped into the room, her small, thin arms wrapped tightly around her teddy bear. "I had a nightmare. You and mommy died and I was all alone. You won't leave me, will you daddy?"

His lips pressed into a straight, firm line as if he weren't sure. "No Aiko, I won't leave you."

Aiko smiled warmly, relief flooding into her. Her father slammed his suit case shut; he pulled on his coat and left out the bedroom. "Where're you going?" Aiko questioned.

He stopped and turned to face Aiko. His small, beautiful daughter stared up at him, her chestnut brown eyes full of worry. "I'm going out for a while."

"Can I go?"

"No." He said firmly.

"Please?" She begged.

"No, you stay here." He opened the door.

"Daddy!"

Her father closed the door behind him, having Aiko slam it back open. He was already leaving down the driveway. "You promised! Don't leave me!"

Aiko dropped to her knees in the doorway., bawling her eyes out. "Don't leave me alone!" She cried, repeatedly.

He wasn't coming back and she knew it. First the death of her mother and now her father leaves her to fend for herself. _Just because I can see what you can't doesn't mean I'm insane or weird, _She thought, _just different._


	2. Memory

Chapter One ~ Memory

Aiko reached up to the sky, hoping she could grab onto something instead of falling deeper and deeper into a hole. She wanted to see her father again, but that wasn't possible. He had a new family, a wife and expecting children. Aiko knew this because she saw him once on the street, holding a woman's hand, stopping every minute to check if she was okay, holding her belly.

Aiko pulled her hand to her chest and rolled onto her side. Whenever someone asked her if she resented him for it she'd tell them no. It wasn't her decision if he did the right or wrong thing, it was his. Aiko loves him with all her heart, after all he is her father. Sure, she was upset, but now she's fourteen and understands why he left. Anyone would if all of their friends, family, neighbors, and even strangers judging you and your child.

Ever since he left though, she acted as if she didn't see anything unnatural. Being that way, Aiko made a friend. Her name was Natsumi, but eventually Aiko slipped up, she was surprised. She was forced to tell Natsumi her secret and she actually believed her. The two of them stayed best friends. Aiko sat up and stared down at the river below. She loved the way it sparkled in the sunlight, like glitter on a page. It reminded her of someone too, but whom?

Aiko loved the color blue after meeting him, the way his eyes sparkled whenever he looked up at the sky. She remembered that day, but his name she didn't. It was years since she last saw him, the week after her father left he wound up finding her crying her eyes out. Aiko stood, dusting off her shorts.

She started up the slope, back onto the sidewalk. Aiko walked her eyes wandering around, until they came to land on boy's face. His ocean blue eyes sparkled ever so lightly in the sun, his long, messy silver hair fell upon his shoulders perfectly; he dressed in a pair of black cargo shorts and a black baggy t-shirt, along with black combat boots.

He looked at his surroundings, when he saw her, his eyes never left her face. Aiko's face flushed a faint pink, but her eyes never left his face. Just as she was going to pass him, he grabbed onto her arm. She looked over her shoulder; his face was surprised, yet excited as if just found something he lost. "Can I help you?"

He looked down at his hand and released her at once. "Sorry."

The boy took off, almost in a sprint. Aiko watched as he disappeared from sight. For some reason, he seemed strangely familiar. His voice matched up with someone's, but whose she couldn't quite remember. Then. She remembered where she saw him, it was up where she met her first love, even though five she loved the boy her helped her that day.

Aiko stared as the sun began to set; she remembered the day when the two of them first met.

_Aiko walked down the street, hoping to find someone she knew that would take her. She heard the sound of laughter, looking up she found a familiar face. Her father walked hand in hand with a woman, asking if it was a boy or girl. Aiko stopped in her tracks, waiting for him to pass her by. Luckily he did, not bothering to glance at her. She looked over her shoulder at the couple, she smiled. Tears spilled down her face though. _

_ Aiko started walking, then jogging, and then went into a full sprint down the street. When she saw steps up to the shrine she visited all the time with her mother, she took off up them too. Aiko tripped over the very top and started falling over. Something grabbed her arm, keeping her from meeting the ground. "Jeez, humans these days. None of them are ever careful."_

_ Aiko looked up staring into beautiful blue eyes. Her eyes glanced to the top of his head, dog ears? "What is she looking at?"_

_ Aiko stood, still staring at the ears; she reached up and grabbed them. She smiled and laughed as she started playing with them. The boy slapped her hands away. Aiko held them close to her chest. "What are you?" She asked_

_ He stared at her as if she were stupid. _

Aiko couldn't quite remember what he said.

_"Who're you?" He asked finally._

_ "I'm Aiko, I'm five years old." Aiko said._

_ He crouched down next to her. "Why're you so sad Aiko?"_

_ Aiko looked away from him, beginning to tear up once again. "I don't want to talk about it."_

_ The boy placed a hand on Aiko's head and ruffled her chocolate brown hair. She looked at him and when she did he placed a quick kiss on her forehead. Aiko placed hand where he had kissed her. "I won't press, now why don't I get you home? We can talk more on our way."_

_ Aiko nodded taking his hand. She looked back just as a man stepped out of the shrine; he was smiling at her and the boy. As they walked away she wondered what he was smiling about._

Aiko realized that it was getting dark and continued walking. She smiled, if it weren't for him she might've given up on surviving and would've died. Aiko looked up to the starry sky as she walked. "Thank you. For everything you've done for me."

Aiko started running through the darkness, towards home.


	3. The Land God and her Loyal Familiar

Chapter Two ~ The Land God and her Loyal Familiar

Aiko glanced out the window of her classroom, watching the students leave. She wanted to go home, but for some reason didn't feel like she should yet. "Aiko are you okay? You don't look so good." Natsumi put a hand on her forehead, another on Aiko's.

"I'm just fine," Aiko took Natsumi's hand off her head. "I was just about to head home, don't worry so much."

"I'm always going to worry about you Aiko." Natsumi put her hands on her hips. "I'm your school mother. Plus, if you keep working so hard to keep your home, you'll end up hurt or sick."

Aiko smiled up at Natsumi. "I suppose you're right. I'm lucky I have you as a friend Natsumi."

Natsumi ruffled Aiko's hair and grinned. "Everyone's lucky that I'm their friend."

She giggled and looked back out the window once again, before standing up. Aiko grabbed her messenger bag and left out the classroom with Natsumi. "Well, there's my boyfriend." Natsumi pointed out an extremely cool looking guy.

"See you tomorrow!" Aiko called after her.

Natsumi waved and gave her boyfriend a kiss, grabbing his hand and left. Aiko sighed and headed home. As she dropped her bag on the floor, someone knocked on the door. She opened the door to find several men dressed in black. "May I help you?" Aiko asked.

"We need to talk with your father is he home?

Aiko wanted to lie and say yes, but they'd figure out the lie sooner or later. "No, he's not here. Ever."

"Then we have some good news and bad news. The good news is that this house is no longer yours, but ours. The bad news is that you have nowhere to live, unless we send you to an orphanage."

"How's that good news?!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Never said it was good news to you."

Aiko struggled to keep the men out and keep them away from her mother's things. "No stop! You can't do this to me!" She screamed as the men held her by the arms, lifted her off the ground and carried her out of the house.

"I believe this is yours." The head man tossed her mother's picture out in front of her, the glass shattering on the cement.

Aiko snatched the picture out of its frame and held it to her chest. After hours of clearing out her stuff, they finally left. "Jerks! Home stealers! Enemy of all hardworking people!" Aiko screamed after them

The teen grabbed her things, packed them in a bag and case, heading where ever she ended up. As the sky turned a dark shade of blue Aiko stopped in the middle of a park. "I hate adults!" She screamed.

Aiko plopped down on the bench, pulled out the picture of her mother and held it firmly. "What do I do? I can't go to dad or anyone else." Tears dripped onto her photo of the smiling woman, holding up bunny ears behind Aiko's head.

"Someone help me! Get this dog away from me!"

Aiko looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks. She grabbed her things and followed the pleas for help. Looking up, she saw a blond clinging to a tree branch, crying. The dog barking up at him. Aiko wiped her eyes, giggling and crouched down next to the dog. It licked her hand and ran off. "Thank you."

She smiled and grabbed her things. "By the way, what's a beautiful, young girl like you doing out here all alone." He asked.

Aiko turned around to look at him. "I'm homeless." She stated.

The man blinked a few times, processing her words then handed her a piece of paper. He pushed her bangs up and pressed his lips to her forehead. Aiko took a step back, her cheeks a cherry red. "Take care of Haru for me." He put on his hat and spun around on his heel, disappearing into the darkness.

For some reason, the name Haru made her heart beat really fast as if she were in love. Aiko was panting as she reached the top of the steps, exhausted. Aiko looked around and remembered this was the place she always visited with her mother and the place she met her first love. She remembered that it looked a lot better than before, but oh well, she could fix it up.

Aiko slid the doors open and took a look inside. "So you're finally back, Mikage?" A voice questioned from behind.

Just before she could turn around, a foot kicked her inside. "I'm so gonna kill you! What the heck were you thinking, leaving me all alone to take care of the shrine for you?!"

Aiko's eyes widened in fear. "I'm not Mikage."

The guy laughed. "I'm gonna freakin' kill you!"

Someone leapt on top of Aiko, she screamed her lungs out. "I'm not Mikage!"

When, nothing happened, she peeked at the attacker. "You're not Mikage." He lifted up her bangs, then sat back. "Who are you then?"

"Aiko. My name's Aiko." She said, still watching him as she lay on the floor.

He shook his head. "You said Aiko?"

She nodded. Mixed emotions played on his face, love, happiness, relief, and a bit of anger. Aiko sat up and looked closer at his face. "You, you're that guy!"

His eye twitched in annoyance. "I'm Haru! The Land God's loyal familiar!"

"So you're who he said to take care of? I guess he must've known that you were mentally ill." Aiko said.

Haru jumped to his feet. "Mentally ill!?" He pointed a finger at her. "What's that supposed to mean woman!"

Aiko stood and put Haru's hand down. She leaned close to his face. "It's not polite to point at people, especially when they've done nothing wrong."

Haru glared at her and jumped back. "How dare you get so close to me you mortal woman!"

Aiko returned his glare and couldn't believe how ridiculous this guy was. "I'm not the one believing that I serve a god like you. Don't get so cocky just because I'm a girl."

He cocked his head to the side and grinned. "Show me what you got."

Aiko dropped to the ground and spin kicked him off his feet, she placed her foot onto his stomach. "Point made." Haru said, but then looked at her foot.

The boy grabbed her foot and yanked her off her feet, but she fell on him. Aiko opened her eyes and scrambled off Haru, holding her mouth, her cheeks a bright pink. Haru sat up, not fazed at all. "Dang it all! Just when I gained my freedom, I'm a familiar to a mortal woman!"

Aiko wasn't paying any attention to him, she was surprised that she actually kissed him. "Man, life sucks!" Haru yelled.

"Shut up."

"When I find Mikage I'll kill him."

"Shut up."

"How in the world could this happen!"

"SHUT THE HECK UP YOU IDIOT!" Aiko demanded.

Haru's mouth shut immediately and he looked shocked. "You think you have it hard?! You don't know what hard is! I work my butt off every day, I live all alone, I never have fun, nobody really likes me, I see things no one else can, I have no parents, and to top it all off I'm freaking homeless! Life sucks for me alright!"

Haru stood up and was about to lecture her about how messed up things were for him, but Aiko was crying. He didn't know what to do. "I hate you Haru. No matter how hard things were you never came back to see me. I hate you!"

Aiko didn't know when she remembered that he was the one she met as a child, but she felt better now that the blank in her memory was filled. Haru dropped into a crouch in front of Aiko and hesitantly ruffled her hair like he did when they first met. She looked up and went into his open arms, crying and it felt good to finally let everything go.

She cried herself to sleep, Haru running his hand through her hair, the other holding her up. "I guess this is my new master. The Land God and her Loyal Familiar."


	4. Jounrney to the Netherworld

Chapter Three ~ Journey to the Netherworld

_"Mommy, what's that over there?" Aiko pointed at the old man, floating inches just above the ground. _

_ Aiko's mother looked over her shoulder at the spirit. She could see it just as well as Aiko could. Aiko's mother picked her up and carried her down the street. "Mommy..."_

_ "Don't worry about it Aiko. He won't hurt you, he's a friendly spirit. And if he tries, he'll have to go through me." She kissed Aiko's cheek._

_ Aiko smiled at her mother, she was right. Her mother was always right about everything. "I love you mommy."_

_ "I love you too, my sweet, little Aiko." She held Aiko close._

* * *

Aiko woke up, her eyes fluttering open. Was everything that happened just a dream, just like with her mother? She didn't remember a thing that happened, the last thing she remembered was crying into someone's arms. It felt good, letting everything go after so many years, she was finally able to cry, even if it was a dream.

She sat up, looking around the room she was now in. Where the heck was she?! If this wasn't home, then was it all really a dream? Aiko jumped as the door slid open, revealing a teen with silver hair, sky blue eyes, and _dog ears and tail?! _"Good morning, Lady Aiko." He smiled, setting down food right in front of her.

Aiko stared at the food, dumbfounded. And what was it about him that seemed so, angry and evil? "Is it poisoned?" She asked.

Haru acted as if he were offended. "I would never do such a thing. No matter how much I want my freedom, I'd never cook for my mistress just to poison her, if I wanted you dead you'd be gone." He smirked.

She pushed the food away, no longer hungry. "I'm not hungry."

"Good, then you can help with the daily chores." Haru stood, clapping his hands together once.

Aiko stood up, in her pajamas. "Can I change first?"

Haru glared. "Hurry up, you have a lot of work to do."

She grabbed her bags and shooed him out to change. After she finished, Aiko looked down at her clothes. A white t-shirt and shorts. She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and slid open the door, Haru standing there, waiting impatiently. "Let's go." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along.

All day Haru worked Aiko to the bone, but was disappointed when she wasn't tired afterwords. "I'm used to working hard. I lived alone, so I had to pay bills, cook, clean, fix up the house, go to school, and get homework done." Aiko said, wiping the sweat off her forehead as she plucked the weeds out of the yard.

Haru sat watching her work, thinking of another way to get rid of this girl. Aiko flinched as she sliced open her finger, it dripped slowly onto the blade of grass. "Dang it." Aiko said putting her finger in her mouth, keeping it from bleeding out.

The fox demon put his foot on her back. "Women are so weak! I can't believe you can't do something like this, I thought you were used to it." Haru laughed.

"I never said I didn't get hurt in the process. I said I'm used to working hard." Aiko said, glaring at his foot on her back.

"Why don't you just go home? It's safer there than it is here for you." Haru said, remembering that's why he tried hard to keep her away from here, but that darned Mikage ruined it all.

Aiko sat up, knocking his foot off her back. She stood up, glaring at Haru through tear filled eyes. "Oh great go ahead, cry. Cry just like you did before and go home."

She smacked Haru, her hand stinging from the contact. "I don't have a home you jerk!" Aiko started leaving. "But I'd rather be homeless than stay here with you!"

Haru hated himself, he hurt her again even though trying to keep her away to keep her safe. "Aiko! Wait!"

Aiko wasn't listening anymore, just as she reached the stairs she missed it. Aiko had begun to fall, Haru reaching for her. She closed her eyes, ready to break her neck and die. But instead of making impact with the stairs, she was safely wrapped in Haru's arms. Aiko was shaking in his arms, scared and he could feel it. "You have to understand why I don't want you here Aiko."

She gripped his kimono, trying to get a hold of herself. "But you have to get up so I can show you the reason you're not meant for my world."

Aiko nodded, sitting back on her heels, wiping away stray tears. "And here I thought by making you laugh as a child you'd stop crying so much." He ruffled her hair.

She pulled at the sides of her mouth, forcing out a smile. "Better?"

Haru rolled his eyes, stood while dusting himself off. "Let's go." Haru grabbed her hand, dragging her.

Aiko stared as her surroundings changed from a lovely day at the shrine to a dark and mysterious place lurking with monsters or demons. She never seen so many all at once, sure she'd seen a few wandering around and what not, but a ton? No way! "What is this place?"

"The Netherworld." Haru said, as if he were home.

The brunette wanted to go back, it didn't feel safe here. "Haru, I don't like it here."

"What? We've only just got here. Let's have some fun Aiko."

Aiko knew that this wasn't the real Haru, he was probably just trying to teach her a lesson so she'd leave to go live with Natsumi or someone. "I've learned my lesson, can we go now?"

"I don't think you've seen the true nature of us, demons Aiko." Haru smirked, dragging her further into the netherworld.

Aiko kept getting stares as if she were food, a snack, a delicious meal. She was about to scream at Haru to get her the heck out of there, but Haru was used to this place and wasn't acting the same. "Haru, I'm scared. Can we leave now? Please?" Aiko pleaded.

Haru spun around, glaring at her. "I thought you wanted to stay with me. Unless you just want to ditch your familiar and end up food."

Aiko pulled away from Haru, holding her hand to her chest. "Haru, I just don't want to be _here_. I want to leave."

Haru rolled his eyes. "Fine go! As if I care! Just another death on my conscience."

"But Haru.."

"GO!"

Aiko spun around and ran, leaving Haru alone. Haru glared at the ground, again! He did it again, except this time she needed the push to go. "Hey Haru? If you don't mind can we eat her?" A demon asked.

Haru looked up at him, his head cocked to the side. "We just wanted to get your permission, since you know." Another said.

"I don't mind," They cheered. "But you see, you've caught me at a bad time. Right now, I'm just so ticked because of tha ridiculous question you just asked me. You won't be missed, so I'll just take your lives and see if I feel better, if I don't, then I am very sorry for your loss of your life."

Before the two could run, Haru had already killed them.

Aiko ran through the forest, completely lost. "I hate you Haru! You're such a jerk!"

"Excuse me miss, but could you help me get home. I can't carry all my baggage."

Aiko looked up, an old woman with a bulging bag on her back. "Oh, let me help."

She grabbed the bag and asked the woman which direction. "That way."

Aiko started on her way ahead of the woman. "Are we almost there?"

"Of course, just about." Her voice no longer was that of human.

Aiko spun around, a demon stood before her, reaching for her. She ducked under its hand and ran in the direction that she came from. "Come back here!"

She came to a dead-end, so she began her climb up a tree. "Well, this is entertaining."

Haru sat on a branch, a few feet ahead of her. "Haru! Help me! Please!" Aiko cried.

The woman grabbed her foot, Aiko's hands started slipping. "This is my dinner!"

Aiko kicked her off and started climbing. "Haru, please!"

The demon yanked down on her foot, AIko's hands slipped entirely off the branch. "Haru! Catch me!" Aiko screamed.

His body moved on its own, leaping off the branch and catching his master. She was clinging onto his kimono once again. Haru placed her on the ground and started for the old demon. "You stupid old hag!"

Aiko flinched at the sounds of the demon being pummeled. "Let's go Aiko," Haru grabbed her hand. "Let's go home."

Aiko smiled and gladly followed her familiar.

_**Back At the Shrine~**_

Aiko slapped Haru upside the head. "What were you thinking?! Sending me away and then almost letting me get eaten! Not to mention taking me to the netherworld! What do you have to say for yourself Haru?!"

Haru held his head and glared up at her. "I want Mikage back."

Aiko smacked him again. "Try again!"

"Fine! I'm sorry!"

"Good."

Aiko sat down next to Haru and put his head on her lap and started to massage it. "So am I. I'm sorry too."


End file.
